Non-volatile data storage devices, such as embedded memory devices (e.g., embedded MultiMedia Card (eMMC) devices) and removable memory devices (e.g., removable universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices and other removable storage cards), have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. Users of non-volatile data storage devices increasingly rely on the non-volatile storage devices to store and provide rapid access to a large amount of data.
A non-volatile data storage device may include on-board capacitors to complete programming and/or to save data in the case of a loss of power. However, the on-board capacitors may add additional costs to manufacturing the non-volatile data storage device and may increase a size of the data storage device based on a physical size of the capacitors.